Enemies
Listen up, there's not a moment to spare '' ''It's quite a drop from the top '' ''So how you feeling down there? '' '''I have you trapped now, Dawnstar. Never forget your true enemy, never forget that I will not lose! ''It's a cold, cruel, harsh, reality '' '''''Caught, stuck, here with your enemies Who do you think you are? '' ''Tearing us all apart Dusk may have my Clan, the Rogues may have the forest, but they are forever our enemies, and I will fight to save my Clan! And now Goldenheart is dead. We are imprisoned. Dusk leads us all, and will kill us one by one. What will become of my Clan? Rumours are that another cat rules all, more powerful than even Dusk. No-one knows who. I merely am left mourning my Clan, my friends, my kits. Where did you think you could go? '' ''Cause everyone already knows '' ''It's 20 to 1 '' ''Yeah, so you better run Run fast, Dusk. The Rogues see all, don't think we don't know that you're little game has backfired. We will win. We outnumber you all; Dusk is stupid, Dawnstar is weak. Victory is near. You got the world on it's knees '' ''You're taking all that you please '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''You're like the burden we bear '' ''You're all the hate that we share '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''We're enemies! '' Enemies! You started something that you just couldn't stop '' ''You turn the ones that you love '' ''Into the angriest mob '' Yes, Dusk, your precious Lithium will be unlikely to stand with you in the final battle. You started this, the war for the forest. It was all you. And everyone hates you for it. ''And their one last wish is that you pay for it '' ''And there's no way you're getting out of this Lithium may be dead, Gingerstar, Dusk may mourn, but you will pay. For it was you who started this battle, it was you who spilt the blood that started this. And all the ones you love are doubtful too. Now your mate is dead and your daughter gone... Who do you think you are? '' ''Tearing us all apart The forest will make you pay, Gingerstar. Jay is dead, caught in the crossfire of this battle. He has paid the price. But I will not forget Dusk's part in this; he will pay, and I will make him. But Gingerstar, Where did you think you could go? '' ''Cause everyone already knows '' ''It's 20 to 1 '' ''Yeah, so you better run Run far, Gingerstar. Or else fate and the forest may catch up with you. ''You got the world on it's knees '' ''You're taking all that you please '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''You're like the burden we bear '' ''You're all the hate that we share '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''We're enemies! '' ''Enemies! Who do you think you are? '' ''Tearing us all apart Where did you think you could go? '' ''Cause everyone already knows '' ''It's 20 to 1 '' ''Yeah, so you better run Run away, Rogues, run away, GingerClan. This is my forest, and I will not stand for being crushed any longer! You got the world on it's knees '' ''You're taking all that you please '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''You're like the burden we bear '' ''You're all the hate that we share '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' The War of the forest rages, it is bitter. Many have died. Many will die. Revenge will be served by those who rule, a struggle of power and bitter want. Want to live freely. Want to rule. Want to live in peace. ''You got the world on it's knees '' ''You're taking all that you please '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''You're like the burden we bear '' ''You're all the hate that we share '' ''You want more (You want more) '' ''But you'll get nothing from me '' ''We're enemies! '' ''Enemies! Four great leaders start, now one shall be slain, and one shall abdicate; one will live with the suffering of the battle and the other shall cease to see the purpose of living. The war may end and yet the pain will never cease. Endless bitter suffering of those lost to the fight, and the injuries that will bear as scars, reminders of that bitter year. Now years have passed and she still sits there, onlooking her kits, now warriors, and remembers her mate, lost to her in that bitter endless war. Life has been cold since. Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions